Error injection (also known as fault injection) is a technique that tests software by introducing faults to test code paths, in particular error handling code paths that might otherwise rarely be followed. When testing software using error injection, errors can be introduced either during compilation or during runtime.
Compile-time injection is an injection technique where source code is modified to inject simulated faults into a system. One method of compile-time injection is called mutation testing which changes existing lines of code so that they contain faults. Runtime injection techniques use a deterministic software trigger to inject a fault into a software application that is currently executing.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.